Conventional playing dice for games and the like comprise a pair of cubes with appropriate numbers or dots indicative of a number on their six sides. The number of different combinations with such six-sided die is necessarily limited because of the limitation on the number of sides which can appear in a topmost position. However, there may be devised many games in which a far greater number of combinations than can presently be formed by known dice would be desirable.
While it is possible to form a three dimensional or solid body with as many flat faces as desired, if too many such surfaces are used, the planes of adjacent surfaces tend towards a coplanar relationship and there can be ambiguity as to precisely which face is topmost. It would clearly be desirable to eliminate such ambiguity particularly under poor lighting conditions and when the dice are viewed at an angle from the surface rather than looking straight down on the surface. In fact, even with conventional six-sided dice it might be desirable to remove any ambiguity as to which surface is topmost under extremes of the previously mentioned conditions.
Most conventional dice are identical; that is, each die making up the pair is identical to the other. There are many games that can be devised with dice wherein further variations can be realized by making one of the die of the pair having an outline for its various surfaces of a different configuration from that of the other so that each die can be distinguished from the other. However, it is also desirable that the die be of approximately the same overall size and mass and that the various faces of each die be congruent with its other faces.